Once In A Day
by Livy Alice
Summary: This is the story of Rosalie and Emmett. Many short drabbles "in the life of".
1. Oh, To Fly

A/N: This is the story of Rosalie and Emmett. Many short drabbles "in the life of".

I plan on making many chapters. Around twenty. Let me know what you think. Please?

**Rosalie**

I've always liked birds. I never told anyone that but it doesn't prove to be any less true. I admire birds and perhaps even go as far to say I envy them. To fly would be a dream; without a care in my mind and the will to simply take off and live a life of joy that I don't remember ever experiencing; to be so light and full of hope; to be careless; to be _free_. That is what I miss most. Ah yes. Freedom. But I will never have that. I will always be caged. This _life_ I have now, this tortured life, forces me to hide and pretend to be someone… something… that I am not. I pretend every day. I hide everyday. Never again can I have dreams. My future is set to one existence and my dreams were ripped from me when my life was.

As I sit here on the front porch steps of my house, watching the trees sway with the warm breeze, I see the bird I long to be. He's gathering twigs and grass to bring back to his family. He has two baby birds waiting for him back at his nest and a mother bird not too far away. He has his loves, his beautiful family.

But… but I have a family too. Across the clearing I watch my brother and my husband race the length of the field under the bright, late morning sun. "Ready, set, go." Jasper shouted before both boys took off, laughing like idiots and sparkling brighter than the most brilliant star. The exuberance both were emitting gave me a silent thrill. Edward was sitting a few feet from me, leaning back on his arms, face towards the sun, with the most tranquil expression across his face I've seen in many moons.

I'm extremely lucky to have found a family like mine. They remind me, even without speaking a word, that happiness doesn't come with flight or freedom like the bird I dream to be, it comes from love and family and joy in having another chance at life. Yes, I've always liked birds but I can stand to never fly if my family continue to keep me grounded.


	2. My Rose

**Emmett**

She is so beautiful.

The day was late and the sun was just setting, sending gold rays peeking through the trees to light up the face of my lover. Rose was sitting on the porch next to Edward, staring at a small bird on the branch of a tree, her thoughts far away from the present. Jasper and I were caught up in a racing competition just for something to do on this dull day of sorts. I quickly stopped running and turned to stare at the sun throwing crystals across my wife's skin. She is so beautiful. People think her vanity is her strongest trait but I like to think I know her deeper than that. I know she has inner beauty to exceed all others. The love she has for her family fills her until I'm sure she hurts from it. She has a strength that pulls her from the harsh life we exist in and into another world, one of her dreams, forgotten hopes, and memories she will never relive. She is pure, sinless and unadulterated beatitude. Rosalie is my life and I'm never going to let her go.

**A/N: Excuse the puns. **


	3. This Is Hell

A/N: I've decided to boost the rating up to T for this chapter (just to be safe because I said "whore" le gasp) and for future chapters.

**Rosalie**

"She's coming _here_?!" I was incredulous. How Edward could be so selfish as to put our family in danger by bringing that little human to the one sanctuary where I don't have to hide who I am… it was the deepest form of betrayal. It was only a matter of time before something Edward told her pushed her too far and she told someone.

"Our family is not in any danger, Rosalie, so stop thinking like that." Edward said with a tone that gave away his impatience. "Keep your pretty little head on your shoulders and this will all turn out fine." He paused and a soft look I couldn't decipher crossed his features for a split second before passing just as quickly. "I have faith in Bella. When you meet her, you will too." At that he started to walk back out of the house, having only stopped by for a new change of clothes, back to that _h__u__man's_ house. _Bel__l__a's_ house.

When his hand touched the front doorknob I gave in my last two-cents. He would regret ever endangering my peace, my family's peace. I would make sure we don't move again. "Fine Edward. That's just fine. Do whatever you want. You always do. I understand that this family means little to you unlike it does to me. So…" _Go back to your human. Go back to your whore and perhaps eventually she can join us all in Hell. _"But I won't be here when she does." As I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized had been shut tight, I looked up to find Emmett and Carlisle each restraining a lunging Edward by an arm. The fury in his eyes gave me a smug satisfaction I could not easily regret. Low growls were issuing forth from his throat in a frenzy, and his manners were battling his anger on whether or not he could hit a girl. My smile grew.

"Like I said… I won't be here when she does." And I was out the door and into the forest in a matter of seconds, leaving the others to calm an irate Edward. I could sense Emmett following closely on my heels.


End file.
